


October 20th: Tread

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gunplay, Phantom Thief!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “You should be careful. An encounter with them could prove fatal…”Kaneshiro’s Shadow wasn’t wrong when he cautioned you and your fellow Thieves about another Metaverse user.However…Your encounter isn’t playing out exactly as you planned.





	October 20th: Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first time I have written Akechi. Definitely my first time posting something for him, though.
> 
> I hope he isn’t out of character.
> 
> Will tease spoilers for anyone who has not completed Shido’s Palace.

A shiver possesses you as brown eyes stare at you.

You see flecks of red in his gaze.

He chuckles. “What were you planning…?”

You swallow.

Cold steel travels down your neck.

You should have _tread_ more carefully…


End file.
